Been Gone For Far Too Long
by utterlysherlockedandjohnlocked
Summary: John gets sentimental and he and Sherlock end up dancing, established relationship. Slightly OOC.


_I read a post on tumblr about my OTP dancing to a love song as one of them sings it to them, and basically I thought of John and Sherlock, and so I looked up love songs (shush, I don't keep up with music) and I found a really sad love song and thus prompted me to write this. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment (especially about mistakes) but more importantly, as previously said, I hope you enjoy this. (p.s. no one sings in this but they do dance at least) _  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line of this._**

The fading sun filtered lazily through the curtains in the living room of 221B Baker Street, casting a golden colour on Sherlock's face. John stared at Sherlock for a few moments thinking how beautiful he was, before heading upstairs, causing Sherlock to lose his trail of thought and instead question what John was doing.  
As soon as John had left, he was back again, carrying a dusty small stereo and precariously balancing a few CD's on top of it. John put the stereo down and plugged it all in, confusing Sherlock even more.  
"John, what on earth are you doing?"  
John looked over briefly and smiled  
"Well love, surely you can figure out that I'm setting up a stereo"  
"Obviously" drawled Sherlock.  
John still crouching on the ground after setting it all up, started filtering through the CD's, his eyes lighting up when he came across a particular one.  
"This became my favourite song for when you went on your little monthly trips for business with Mycroft occasionally, pretty silly since I knew you were coming back, but you know how I am"  
He put the CD in and pressed the skip button, skipping a few songs, while Sherlock sat there, even more confused to begin with.  
"And why did you suddenly feel the need to show me this piece of sentimentality?"  
John pressed the pause button, looking up at Sherlock, his eyes giving away to nervousness.  
"Well I was going to ask you for a dance?"  
Sherlock looked at John and the fondness in his eyes, before sighing and taking John's now extended hand and standing up, not moving as John leant over to hit play on the stereo.  
The music started playing as John pulled him into an embrace.

_This time, this place…  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
_  
_Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know  
You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you Id withstand  
All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know  
You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, been far away for far too long  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
But you know  
You know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

John and Sherlock swayed and moved slowly around their living room to the leant down to kiss John on the forehead once the song had finished, murmuring  
"Someone's feeling a little sentimental I see"  
John looked up and smiled fondly, pulling Sherlock tighter into their now still embrace.  
"I love you Sherlock"  
"And I you…"

A loud crash from downstairs woke John up, his wet t-shirt collar alerting him that he had been crying. John rubbed his face, cleaning any stray tears away, realizing he must have fallen asleep listening to that song. John looked around his living room solemnly, the empty chair across from him reminding him of his loneliness. He bent down and picked up his cane, looking fondly at the smiley face still painted on the wall with bullet holes in it. He slowly limped towards the kitchen, hoping a warm cup of tea would help the oncoming wave of emotions. He walked past the skull, looking at the framed photo and only photo he had of him and Sherlock, picking it up and smiling fondly at the memory. He had gone away on a month long trip for some medical seminars and training for new techniques. He had just arrived off his plane back in London and was excited to be back home in London and back with Sherlock, he had just gone through the gates when a tall, lanky consulting detective pulled him into a crushing embrace, telling John he had been away for far too long. A person nearby captured the moment and when John asked if he could have a copy, the guy happily agreed.  
John smiled, and touched the side of the photo in the frame of where Sherlock was and murmured sadly,  
"You've been gone for far too long now too Sherlock"


End file.
